Glee Pregnancy Pact
by FaberritanaFTW
Summary: Faberrittana finds themselves witha pregnant member and try to think of a way to help. Faberrritana Other pairings may appear
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Seriously need some people to start prompting me with baby ideas okay cause I am at a loss I am going to keep procrastinating until I have a good amount of ideas.**

**Any way this is the Glee version of the pregnancy pact that took place in an American high school. Where a group of teens decided to get pregnant and raise their babies together, difference being in this story they are together and in love. It will be a 3-shot or more if people like it. So Rate & Review.**

Quinn walked into the music room to find the faces of her former girlfriends waiting for her, Santana was distractedly filing her nails, Brittany was staring into space and Rachel was practicing her scales. Knocking on the door frame the girls turned to her and she saw their expectant looks and move into the room she sat down and tried to find the words to express the emotions she was feeling.

"_How could you do this to us Quinn? Betray us after we accepted you with your reluctance to admit your feelings and come to terms with your sexuality but instead of letting us help you with it you turn around and fuck Puckerman!" Santana yelled as she paced around the room, Brittany sat gently crying cradling Rachel whose body was being wracked by sobs_

"_I was drunk I don't remember a thing! He took advantage of my emotions and I hated it, I regret it so much and I felt like it was the best thing for me to tell you but obviously you don't care about me enough to forgive me!" Quinn was now letting the tears flow freely. _

"_No Quinn don't you turn this on us, don't you dare! We have been _NOTHING _but supportive. We have loved you and cared for you and held you on the nights when you would cry yourself to sleep because we thought it would turnout well in the end! We were hoping for the day when you would tell that racist homophobic bigot that is your father to go fuck himself and we could finally all be together we didn't know that you were planning screwing up the best thing that ever happened to you! You had four people who for a very long time helped you with all your angst but Quinn this isn't suppose to be an angsty drama this is supposed to be a fun filled comedy. But now Quinn you have your wish a very _angsty_ finish to our relationship goodbye!"_

"_No Santana I didn't want this to happen I wanted my tender loving_ _princesa__! The one who cried at Bambi, the one who always kisses everyone goodnight and the one who was gentle with me my first time and never hurt me! I don't want the bitchy Satan who strikes fear into the hearts of everyone. Where is she where is my Princesa?" But it was too late Santana left as Brittany carried Rachel away. Quinn was only left to wallow in her own pity._

Quinn remembered the anger in Santana's words as she finally found her voice "I know you guys are still angry at me but I thank you for coming to listen to me, now I don't know how your gonna take this but I felt like you should know…" As everyone looked at her with curiosity "I… am pregnant" There looks changed drastically. Santana's mouth hung open, Brittany looked down at Quinn's stomach then back to her, Rachel on the verge of tears was so sad and it was sincere. Quinn knew they still cared for her especially when Rachel ran towards her and wrapped her arms around her.

"I'm here for you Quinn, I love you," Rachel said through tears. Quinn returned the hug and kissed Rachel's temple. Brittany then enveloped her in a hug and she felt so safe.

"I want to help raise the baby" Brittany said as she turned Quinn and pouted her lips in preparation for kissing but before she could Quinn turned away

"Brittany I'm not keeping it" Quinn had decided this ages ago she was going to get rid of it and never look back but she wanted to have someone know about her pregnancy and what better people than the various loves of her life.

"WHAT?" Santana's voice broke the moment apart. "Why the hell would you do that?" Santana was enraged.

"Santana what do you expect me to do I'm 16 years old I don't have a job and I don't know the first thing about raising a baby!" Quinn didn't think she'd have to defend herself

"So you think you can just kill an innocent child because you don't feel like doing something that may be just a little bit hard? Well I'm here to tell you Quinnie that that's bullshit you need to take responsibility for yourself and your child!"

"Why do you care even Santana you guys broke up with me you excluded me from our relationship because I made a mistake and when I admitted it to you just yelled at me! I don't know why I thought this would be any different oh wait I know why it's because I thought you guys still cared about me and would support my decision not judge and harass me." Quinn was now shedding a tear after seeing the hurt looks on the faces of Rachel and Brittany and knowing it was her fault for their pain. She looked up to Santana and saw her expression falter and as her eyes began to water

"You think I don't love you, you think we don't love you? Quinn the day you told us we went home and couldn't stop crying, we ended things with you because you betrayed us and wouldn't commit to us not because we ever stopped unconditionally loving you Quinn. We are not complete without you we need you but we couldn't do that if you weren't ready and willing to come to terms with your sexuality and realise who you truly are because otherwise it's not fair to us we have all been honest with ourselves and eachother but Quinn without you it's not the same" Santana sat down as she continued crying.

"San it's not easy you don't understand what it's like to have the pressure of knowing that you're sexuality is a sin in the eyes of your parents and that if they ever knew they would never forgive you and now with the pregnancy I feel like I'll lose them forever."

"But Quinn you have us and we'll always love you" Brittany said as she placed reassuring kisses anywhere there was exposed skin. But Quinn continued to cry. "Hey Quinn would it make you feel better we were all pregnant?" Quinn looked up to Brittany in confusion as did Santana and Rachel.

"Britt, what are you talking about?" Santana asked warily

"If we were all having a baby then we could go through it together as girlfriends like we used to be" Brittany said as she quickly resumed her tender kissing.

"Angel that that's a great idea; we could have a pregnancy pact" Rachel said as she hugged Brittany tight.

"So you're suggesting that we all get pregnant and have to deal with four times as many doctors bills, four times as many baby expenses and four times as much crying?" Santana demanded exasperatedly.

"But Santana we have eachother and that's all that matters" Brittany tried to insist

"Brittany you have to try and be serious about thi-" Santana was cut off by Brittany

"Santana if you don't want to be with us then leave now we need to support Quinn and if you don't want to then go away!" Everyone was shocked Brittany had never reacted so violently to anything ever. But as Quinn and Santana's eyes met there was an unspoken agreement to be with eachother, which was only solidified further by the Latina running into the arms of the blonde and tenderly kissing her as the rest of their group joined in the embrace.

"Let's do this"


	2. Beth Christina Fabray

**A/N: Thank you for those who had a positive reaction to my story I love you. For those of you who flamed me this is my Take That!**

_Beth Christina Fabray 23.19.10_

"Quinn I really need you to hear me out on this I am not going to let you just run away from me again!" Puck followed Quinn through the backstage area of the regionals competition. She could only hobble so fast before he grabbed her by the arm. She tried to yank her arm away but he had a firm grasp and it was actually starting to hurt quite a lot, as he pulled her back she yelped but then she regained her self-control

"I don't know what you think you can say Noah I've explained this already." She tried not to wince as she delivered he signature Head Bitch in Charge glare. He just growled again before he spoke again

"No Quinn all you said is that you are stealing my daughter from me!" She sighed and spoke

"First of all Noah you have four kids and if you ever want to be anywhere near them during their life then you better realise that I am gay and in a relationship with Santana, Brittany and Rachel and you need to accept that. Second of all, and I don't want to hurt you when I say this because I love you, but you are never going to be their Dad. You will always be their father and you will always be known as that but you are not going to be with us, and hey some day you will be a lucky child's dad and a lucky girl's wife and I better be Aunt Quinn or else" Quinn mock threatened as she wrapped her arms around Noah who turned from angry to slightly amused to sad. He trudged over to a seat and slumped down into it. Quinn followed him and eased herself down onto a chair before she wrapped her arm around him.

"You really think I will have a wife and kids someday" he asked hopefully. She pecked him on the cheek and said

"Of course Noah any woman would be crazy not to be with you" She squeezed him reassuringly he turned to look at her a smirk on his face

"What about you Quinnie?"

"Gay, not crazy. Any way I think everyone is going to be waiting for us so let's goooo!" Quinn clutched her stomach and looked down at the liquid surrounding her feet

"Crap! What is that stuff?" Puck looked disgusted but remained oblivious as to what was going on in front of him

"My water just broke!"

**Shout out to my bestie HashDash23. There will be the other girls births and then a time jump into the future when the kids are all grown up. Bye!**


End file.
